Through the eyes of Claire
by SunBee
Summary: This ff is linked to kristatwen's, we are writng them together. This is through the eyes of Claire Magford, on Lily and James.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise, I don't own Joanne Kathleen Rowling does!  
  
  
  
Claire Magford, was a seventeen-year-old witch. She had long blonde hair and hazel brown eyes. She has great best friends, Lily Evans, Kristine Lupin, Katie Black, Krista Potter and the ever-famous Marauders. It was her final year at Hogwarts and it was Graduation night. The friends were going out to celebrate. They were all Gryffindors.  
  
"Claire! Will you hurry up?" Krista shouted. Krista was James' twin sister and she was also in love with Sirius Black.  
  
"Give me a second!" Claire shouted climbing out. She wrapped her Bath Robe round herself and went to get dressed. While Krista stamped past.  
  
"So, Lily. Do you think tonight is the night?" Katie asked. Katie was Sirius' sister, and was dating Remus Lupin.  
  
"I don't know. I mean I love James, but I don't know if he will actually propose," Lily said shaking her red hair out of her eyes. Lily was muggle born and dating James Potter. They were the perfect couple in Claire's opinion.  
  
"Wear are my black trousers?" Claire screamed. They were her favourite trousers. She stomped round the Dorm looking for them. Then found Katie trying to smuggle them out of her Trunk.  
  
"Katie, I would hate to have to fight you now," Claire said laughing. She grabbed her pants and went to get changed.  
  
Once they were all changed, they went down to the Common Room to meet up with the Marauders. Claire was the only one not dating one of them.  
  
"Hello!" Claire said brightly. They all answered and Remus, Sirius and James walked over to them. Claire stood aside disgusted at them. While Peter looked at her.  
  
"Get lost Peter," Claire said laughing.  
  
Once everyone was done saying hello, they set out towards The Three Broomsticks to start the night off.  
  
"Krista, you getting the first round in?" Sirius asked grinning.  
  
"Nope! That's your job," she said smiling.  
  
"Oh no. Look who just walked in," James said a very unpleasant look on his face. Everyone swivelled round to see Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy walk in with their group of Slytherins. Great, Claire thought to herself, that's all I need.  
  
"What's up with you?" Remus asked Claire who was slipping under the table.  
  
"Nothing!" she said smiling. The rest of the night was brilliant fun. They finally went back to Hogwarts around four o'clock in the morning. James slightly staggering, Sirius and Claire were singing loudly, Krista and Lily were talking about James, Remus and Katie were…uh….busy. And Peter seemed like a stalker. Once everyone had gone to their Dorms, the Girls sat awake talking like many nights before.  
  
"I think James is on the verge of asking you," Katie kept telling Lily. They were all sat on Lily's bed eating ice cream and chocolate, while still slightly drunk. Claire was sat there happily eating vanilla ice cream nodding along. She had the best feeling in the world.  
  
"I don't know I think chocolate tastes sickly," Claire interrupted before falling asleep on Lily's pillow. The girls looked at her amazed and laughed slightly. 


	2. A certain proposal

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing here! J.K Rowling owns it all.  
  
A/N: This is going to be written in a slightly different style than my first chapter, because that was more of an introduction. This is going to be more from the point of view of Claire!  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
As I sat up in bed, my head had little stabbing pains in it. I felt sick, from all that ice cream.  
  
"Aw! Look at the little sleeping beauties," I whispered to myself. I stood up, slowly, and grabbed my wand. I thought about it for a while then realised Krista would sleep through anything so I decided on a little water spell. I pulled out my wand and pointed.  
  
"Wasn't that fun?" I asked her as she stamped off into the bathroom. Kristine was now awake, but trying to hide in her pillow.  
  
"We can't have those two sleeping now, can we?" I asked Kristine. I walked over to Katie's bed and grabbed a pillow and hit her on the head with it. Katie sat up and grabbed her wand, as I moved onto Lily.  
  
"Doesn't she look cute?" I asked Kristine and Katie.  
  
"Leave us alone," Katie whinged falling back down in bed. I leaned down by Lily's ear and shouted as loud as I could, "WAKE UP!"  
  
"Huh? What?" Lily asked looking round. I couldn't take it I had to sit down I was laughing so hard.  
  
"You are not my favourite person right now, Claire Magford," Lily said as she climbed out of bed.  
  
"Mine neither," Krista said as she emerged from the shower, and went to look for Sirius.  
  
"And she goes on about me and James?" Lily asked laughing.  
  
"I need a shower," I said happily and disappeared. I showered quickly, thinking about Lucius, I was having fun with him right now. Even though everyone thought I hated being with him. I didn't. I got out and changed. When I went back into the Dorm everyone had gone into the Common Room so I pulled my hair back and went down.  
  
"Hello, you forgiven me yet?" I asked smiling again.  
  
"I suppose," Lily, said bearly looking up from her magazine.  
  
"Think this is going to be the last time we are all sat in here listening to her," Katie said pointing at me.  
  
"What? I never rabbit on," I said laughing.  
  
"No, you have however been spending too much time with the Marauders," Kristine said as I sat down.  
  
"Yeah, and imagine what they would do to you if they found out about Malfoy," Lily whispered.  
  
"They won't. Not unless one of you blabs. You guys and the boys are my best friends, I don't want Luicius to become between that," I said.  
  
"He won't," Lily said. At that moment Krista arrived grinning like a fool. Announced she had to speak to Sirius, so we went down to Breakfast.  
  
"I'm starving," I told James.  
  
"Me too." James said as he and Lily stopped.  
  
"Ew!" Kristine said wincing.  
  
"So, what was up with you last night?" Remus asked. I felt like I had turned the colour of beetroot.  
  
"Nothing. I got…er...slightly tipsy," I said.  
  
"You're telling me. Then she ate Vanilla ice cream," Katie said laughing. We walked into the Great Hall as Luicius did. He threw looks of disgust at everyone, but smiled a little at me. Thankfully no one noticed.  
  
"Little git," Sirius said joining us. I laughed, just to seem normal.  
  
After that we all went to pack, Lily was so nervous about the meeting she had with James later. We decided to help her pack first, so she would be ready.  
  
"Good luck, Lily," Kristine said hugging her before she left. We gave up with the hugging and all had one big hug. Lily left, her nerves very obvious.  
  
"I hope he asks her," Katie said as she started to pack.  
  
"He will," Krista told them.  
  
"You knew? Why didn't you tell us?" I screeched while smiling.  
  
"I promised I wouldn't tell Lily," Krista shrugged.  
  
"You know you can see the lake from the Common Room window," I added. We all looked at each other and rushed down to the Common Room. We watched as James proposed and Lily nodded a yes.  
  
"She said yes!" Katie was screaming.  
  
"She is going to be your sister!" Kristine screamed at Krista.  
  
"I know!" Krista screamed. We stood there screaming for a while. All very happy. 


	3. The ring and arrangement

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing blah blah blah!  
  
~*~Chapter 3~*~  
  
When James and Lily came back they knew we had been watching but pretended nothing, until I snapped and asked to see the ring. After a lot of shouting and congratulations, we all calmed down to go and finish packing. Then an hour later we were sat on the Hogwarts Express for the last time.  
  
"Well, that's it we are all official witches and wizards," I said to everyone. Kristine coughed loudly.  
  
"Well you will be soon! And we will all keep in touch," Krista said smiling. Lily had just told us she would be teaching at the School next term, so that made Kristine happy. James put his arms around Lily I thought they looked absolutely perfect. I felt like I had forgotten something, then it hit me! I said I would meet Luicius before we got off the train.  
  
"I have terrible cramp, I'm going to go walk," I told everyone and I left the compartment. Now I had the job of tracking down Luicius. I looked in the compartment he was usually in but only Snape and his other friends were in there. I continued looking but still I couldn't find him. I was just about to go back to the compartment when someone grabbed me and pulled me into a little compartment at the back of the train. I looked round furious and saw Luicius.  
  
"So, you've decided to turn up?" I asked massaging my shoulders.  
  
"Well Severus kept questioning me," Luicius said. I smiled.  
  
"I will never like him," I said shaking my head. Luicius laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked looking out of the window. It was a very small compartment, and I had to skirt round Luicius to get to the window.  
  
"Nothing. Now, when are we going to meet up?" Luicius asked moving toward me.  
  
"Um….Owl me tomorrow, and I'll come up with something. Although it is most probably best if we meet up somewhere no one will see us," I said thinking.  
  
"Alright. I mean no offence, but I would be slaughtered if anyone found out about us," Luicius said wincing.  
  
"Me too. The…um…feud you have going on with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter doesn't help. They would kill me if they found out. Actually I think they might you for bewitching my mind," I said waving my arms about.  
  
"What are you doing?" Luicius asked as I waved my arms more.  
  
"I don't know. Look, owl me okay?" I said as I checked my watch.  
  
"Sure," he said. He wasn't so nasty to me as he was to everyone else. He leaned in and kissed me and then left. I checked no one was about and I went back to the Compartment.  
  
"Where'd you go?" James asked he was now sporting multi-coloured hair.  
  
"I dropped in on some Ravenclaw's we were talking about jobs and stuff," I said. It sounded right; I'd been going over it in my head on the way back.  
  
"Do you like his hair?" Krista asked laughing.  
  
"Shut up!" James shouted. Lily out her arms round him and he calmed down. I sat there for five minutes thinking whether or not I was happy with Luicius. I wanted to be in a relationship like Lily and James'. They were the perfect couple.  
  
"Uh, Claire would you like to move so we can all leave?" Katie asked. I had been stood in the door way thinking and the train had just stopped.  
  
"Oops, sorry!" I said and walked off the train. Krista was looking at me very suspiciously. She mouthed to me 'we'll talk later'. Great!  
  
"I'll see you all tomorrow then," I said and dis-apparated to my house. My Mom greeted me.  
  
Back at the station…  
  
"Luicius, you cannot be seen with her," Snape was telling Malfoy as they walked through the barrier.  
  
"I won't," Malfoy snapped. They then spotted Lily, Katie, Kristine, Krista and the Marauders.  
  
"Have fun, Potter," Malfoy said walking past.  
  
"I hate him. I pity the girl who ends up with him," Sirius said looking disgusted. All of the girls looked around at each other un-easily.  
  
"He wouldn't be horrible to them," Krista said laughing. Then managed to leave with James. 


	4. A question and a place to live

Disclaimer: Once again I don't won anything!  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
I woke up very early the next day. I lay in bed for a bit looking out the window and thinking. Then realised I had to be over Krista's soon. I got out of my bed at the same time an owl flew in through the window. The owl was a tawny, barn owl I recognised it as Luicius. It dropped his letter on my bed and flew back through the window. I opened the letter.  
  
Dear Claire,  
  
I said I would send an owl and I did! I need to see you straight away. We need to talk about some stuff. Don't worry I'm not breaking up with you anything, just need to talk. Apparate to my house as soon as you are ready.  
  
Luicius.  
  
I had a quick shower and pulled on some robes. I then quickly brushed my hair and apparated at Luicius' mansion. He lived here with his Mother and Father, but the house was so big he rarely saw them. I knocked the door, and Luicius answered.  
  
"Hello. What did you need to see me for?" I asked smiling. Luicius told me to follow him. I followed him into a little drawing room.  
  
"I need to talk to you Claire," Luicius said looking out the window over his massive grounds.  
  
"I got that from the letter. What do you need to talk about?" I asked sitting in a big swirl leather chair. I must admit I wasn't really concentrating, the chair was too amusing, and so I sat there swirling round.  
  
"Excuse me. We need to talk about where we are going to meet from now on," Luicius told me. I stopped swirling and looked at him and smiled.  
  
"There are loads of places! Plus, the girls and me might be getting a flat soon so you could apparate there. Or there's my house now," I said shrugging my shoulders.  
  
"Yes, alright. Now, have you had any breakfast?" He asked looking at me as I swirled once more.  
  
"Nope. I was under the impression it was something deadly serious you needed to talk about so I didn't eat anything," I said now moving onto another chair.  
  
"Another thing is. My Father is attending a Ministry Ball and I was wondering if you would want to come?" he asked looking me straight in the eye. This was a bit upfront; when I was asked to attend balls the boys were usually very shy about it.  
  
"I don't know. Because James' dad works for the Ministry and he might go. When is it?" I asked, we were now walking down to the Kitchen.  
  
"It is three weeks, on a Saturday," he said. We walked into the Kitchen and a little house elf came running up to us.  
  
"What would master and miss like?" he squeaked, his great big tennis ball eyes looking up at us.  
  
"We want some breakfast elf," Luicius said coldly. I was use to him treating people like this. I had told him about it but he never listened. It was rather hurtful to see.  
  
"Thank you," I added. The house elf bowed and went to make food.  
  
"So, when are you looking for a flat?" he asked taking my hand. His hands were always freezing cold, much like his eyes. They only ever seemed to warm when he was around me.  
  
"I have to go round to Krista's house at eleven. Also, I can't go to that ball because I promised Remus I would help him with Kristine's birthday party," I added.  
  
"Well can't you go to the Ball for a hour then onto Lupin's little party?" Luicius asked.  
  
"No, I promised I would help. Plus it's not as if your dying for my attention," I said.  
  
"Well it feels like I am against your friends," Luicius said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Like me with yours," I shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry Claire. We both need to spend some time together," Luicius said still looking angry.  
  
"We do. But what's the time?" I asked looking round for a clock.  
  
"It's half past eleven, miss," the house elf squeaked.  
  
"I have to go. Luicius I'll try and come by later, if not I'll owl you and we'll go out tomorrow," I said then aparated to Krista's. There we all decided on looking for a flat.  
  
"So where were you?" Katie asked when we were walking towards a possible flat.  
  
"With Luicius," I said coolly.  
  
"And on the train?" Lily asked.  
  
"Same. But listen I don't complain about James or Sirius or Remus," I said.  
  
"But, you hang round with them and actually like them. I mean you are spending a lot of time with them, thinking up pranks and stuff," Krista reminded me.  
  
"We'll just drop it now," I said.  
  
"What do you think?" Lily squealed once we were in the flat. It was nice. It had four bedrooms, but we could magically change it for Kristine to move in. It was very nice; we all looked at each other and screamed. It was the flat. 


	5. The Leaky Cauldron

Disclaimer: Once again I own diddly squat on this page, except maybe this sentence!  
  
~*~*Chapter 5*~*~  
  
It had been quite a few days since we had signed the leases to the flats, and today was the day we were moving in. I had just got an owl off Krista to tell me to charm my furniture so it was feather light; apparently we were doing things the Muggle way. It was still quite early and I was already up and showered. I pulled on some muggle clothes and pulled my hair out of my face.  
  
"Should I dismantle my bed, or shrink it?" I muttered to myself.  
  
"I'd shrink it," a voice said from behind me. I turned round and Luicius was standing in the doorway to my room.  
  
"Good Morning. What are you doing in here?" I asked as I threw my robes and clothes into a suitcase.  
  
"Came to help you pack," he said smiling. As horrible as he could be he had a nice streak in him that usually shone through with me.  
  
"Thank you. Can you shrink my bed down?" I asked smiling. He nodded and did so. I stuffed it into a bag for the shrunken furniture.  
  
"So, what time are you friends coming to get you?" Luicius asked shrinking my butterfly chair.  
  
"They'll be here soon. I'm done packing finally. You'd be better leave before they do get here. Perhaps we can meet up tomorrow?" I asked smiling, as I dragged a suitcase onto the landing.  
  
"Yeah, fine by me. I'll give you today to move in and send an owl tomorrow," he said. He smiled, kissed me and apparated.  
  
I finished with the furniture and soon everyone turned up in a muggle van Lily had rented. First of all we moved into our flat then went onto the help the boys. Both were looking nice by the time we were done. We had decided to go out for some food at The Leaky Cauldron. I was sat quite happily talking to Katie about the Ministry when I saw Luicius and Snape come in. I didn't know what to do, I shrank down in my chair and I could feel myself turning the colour of the Hogwarts Express. Snape came towards us and said something that was about me, but didn't mention my name. I could tell Sirius had worked it out, the same as James and Remus had.  
  
"That little get," Krista said as she and the girls tried to hit the boys of track. They weren't buying it. After that we went back to our flat and talked for an hour, then the boys apparated to their flat.  
  
"I'm going to kill Snape," I said hiding my head in a cushion.  
  
"You could tell they had worked it out," Lily was saying looking at me.  
  
"What should I do?" I asked looking round at my friends.  
  
"Nothing. We'll come up with something to throw them off the scent. We'll just say Malfoy fancies you," Krista said smiling.  
  
"But, he gave it away by staring at you and smiling," Katie said.  
  
"I know. I shouldn't have smiled back. But, no one noticed that," I said thankfully.  
  
"Well we'll wait until tomorrow now," Kristine said. Everyone said good night and went to their rooms.  
  
The next day, I was dreading getting up. I knew the boys would be round when they could to interrogate us. All the same I got out of bed and went into the kitchen. Katie and Lily were already awake, both still in their pyjamas.  
  
"Good Morning," I said brightly.  
  
"Glad to see, being free hasn't changed you," Katie said laughing.  
  
"Not much could do that. Except death I suppose then I wouldn't be around to be bright in the mornings," I said stopping to think about it as I made cereal.  
  
"What are you doing today?" Lily asked.  
  
"We start work soon. Nine o'clock, we're all in different departments though. Except Krista and Sirius," Katie told her.  
  
"I'd better go and get ready." I said and left the kitchen still eating. I quickly got ready and went back into the Living room. Sirius and James were already there.  
  
"Hello," I said brightly, pretending like nothing had happened last night.  
  
"Still as bright as ever then, Claire?" James asked laughing. I nodded.  
  
"Ready to go?" I asked, fiddling with my hair. They nodded.  
  
"Come on Krista!" Sirius shouted into her room.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. Just trying to look decent before I go on my first day," Krista said coming out.  
  
"You'll always look nice," Sirius said smiling. He pulled her towards him and kissed her.  
  
"Not now. I feel sick enough as it is and that's with nerves," Katie said. I laughed. We all disapparated to the Ministry head quarters. It was then Katie, Krista and Sirius walked off to their departments.  
  
"Aren't you in a different department?" I asked James.  
  
"Yeah. It's just here," James said and he left. I walked towards the office, and stepped in here I was now an auror. 


	6. The first day and dinner

Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say, I own none of it so don't come knocking on my door with a court case!  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
I stepped into the office and a man greeted me.  
  
"Good Morning Miss Magford. I am John Smith, I will be your supervisor," John said. I smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand.  
  
"Now, this is the new department for Wizard's Protection. You will be working with other Auror's from other departments," John said.  
  
"So, am I the only one in this department?" I asked rather scared of that prospect.  
  
"As I said this is a new department, so no. There is one other Auror, Alex James," John said pointing towards a door that led from the one big office.  
  
"Okay. So where am I?" I asked looking round the office.  
  
"You go through that door and there a few other doors down it. You'll see one with your name on," John said and pointed towards the same door as before. I nodded and went to leave.  
  
"You and Alex have a meeting at twelve o'clock in Meeting Room three," John said and left. I walked down the corridor until I came to my little room, I went in just to find a desk piled with papers, a filing cabinet and a little wardrobe filled with all my Auror's robes. I walked to my desk and sat on the chair, it was very comfortable. I started to read through all the papers I had. They were all based around the same thing, Lord Voldemort and his followers. A little while later someone knocked the door.  
  
"Come in," I said not even looking up from the report on an attack a few days ago.  
  
"Hi. I'm Alex," A man said walking into the room. I smiled and put the paper and my quill down.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Claire," I said smiling.  
  
"Looks like you have a lot to work through," he said eyeing all the papers. I nodded.  
  
"Oh, we have meeting at twelve," I said remembering.  
  
"I know. I was just coming to get you," he said. I nodded and we left. The meeting was all about a tip off they had about an attack that was due to happen in a few days. After it I went back to my office to finish up the paper work. I stayed until it was all done; by that time it was half past seven.  
  
  
  
"Food, finally," I said as I arrived in the flat.  
  
"Hello," I said smiling and walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Where's James?" Lily asked looking round.  
  
"Hello to you too Claire. I don't know, he'll be here soon," I said and went to get changed. When I came back out Sirius, Katie and James were there. Kristine had arrived already and was in her room.  
  
"Hello," I said smiling again.  
  
"Yeah hi. You know Krista and I spent all day sat in a park waiting for a supposed attack," Sirius told me.  
  
"Well at least you got paid to stay with your girlfriend all day. I got into my office and my desk was sky high with paper work," I said brightly.  
  
"She's even bright about paper work," Katie said shaking her head. We all sat round the table waiting for dinner. Lily came in and served it up. We were all talking happily then James cleared his throat at me.  
  
"Claire, Remus, Sirius and I have question. Are you dating Malfoy?" he asked straight out. I dropped my fork and looked round the table.  
  
"What makes you think that?" I asked.  
  
"After everything that happened last night," Remus answered. Sirius was shifting in his seat un-easily. I knew that when he did that he knew something the rest of the Marauders didn't, I looked at Krista and she was staring at her food.  
  
"You told him?" I asked shocked.  
  
"I couldn't keep it from him," Krista said.  
  
"We are supposed to be friends," I said.  
  
"We are. But you know I hate lying to Sirius," Krista said. I couldn't believe it.  
  
"So it's true?" James said he already knew the answer.  
  
"Claire, why Malfoy?" Remus asked.  
  
"Luicius and I happen to like each other a lot," I said standing up.  
  
"You are dating him?" James shouted.  
  
"So what if I am?" I screamed.  
  
"Claire, you don't date our enemies," Sirius said.  
  
"I didn't think you'd act like this. Sure I thought there would be shouting but not like this," I shouted.  
  
"How'd you expect us to ask?" James yelled.  
  
"How'd you think I feel always being left out of your little group?" I asked. That silenced everyone.  
  
"We don't mean it," Lily said soothingly.  
  
"I know you don't. But you all expect me to just sit there; it was all the time at Hogwarts. Well I'm all grown up now. I'll date who I want to," I said.  
  
"Not if it's Malfoy," James shouted at me.  
  
"Are you going to stop me?" I asked them all. No one answered.  
  
"I will," James yelled again.  
  
"Carry on. But it won't happen. Now, seeing as the people I have called friends for the past seven years are turning their backs on just because I am dating someone I like a lot," I said.  
  
"We just don't want you to date Malfoy," James said calming down.  
  
"What about what I want? At least it isn't Snape," I screeched.  
  
"That would be plain disgusting," Kristine whispered to herself.  
  
"I can't stick it here tonight. Don't expect me back later either, I'll be in work tomorrow," I said and disappeared to my room for a few minutes. I grabbed my clock and put it on. I then stepped back out to the Dining Room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Katie asked.  
  
"I'll be staying the night at Luicius'. At least he approves of you lot. He's stayed with me even though your all my best friends, and I always thought you were all more mature than him during your little fights. Obviously not," I said and disapprated with a pop. I knock on the door. Luicius answered.  
  
"Claire?" he asked.  
  
"Luicius I need somewhere to stay," I said asking.  
  
"Well you can stay here. But why?" he asked letting me in. I was still so angry and upset over the way they had re-acted and I was mad at Krista for telling Sirius. Never the less, they were all my best friends, and I was praying that the Marauders would forgive me. I told Luicius the whole story.  
  
"Well, you can stay here. Stay in the room next to mine," he said. I nodded and kissed him.  
  
"Thank you," I said. I was so happy he was being nice to me. He usually was but he usually turned cold when I mentioned my friends. 


	7. Hug and Make up

Disclaimer: I own bugger all on this page, except perhaps the little full stop that's by here.  
  
~~Chapter 7~~  
  
The next morning, I woke up quite early. I looked round the room and it took me a moment to realise why I was there, then it all came flooding back. I sat up in bed and my head was still hurting. I looked at my watch it was seven o'clock. I decided to have a shower then go to work early and get some more paper work done. After I had showered and changed into my Auror's robes I went to find Luicius.  
  
"Good Morning," I said when I found him in the Kitchen.  
  
"Hello. You've got a visitor," he said coldly pointing towards a figure. It was Krista.  
  
"Claire, I came to apologize. I'm sorry; hopefully you'll forgive me. I also broke up with Sirius so that shows how sorry I am. I have to leave now anyway, so sorry again," Krista said and disapparted. I was feeling angry again. But also happy Krista had tried to say sorry. I had always hated arguing, and I was happy to make up. But I had to make up with her because I knew how much Sirius and Krista loved each other. I had decided though I wouldn't make up with her until after work. I sat and talked to Luicius for a while then I disapprated to my office.  
  
"Hey Alex," I said walking into the Department.  
  
"Morning. Meeting at twelve, this one's going to be important," Alex said.  
  
"Well, sounds fun," I said. Alex nodded and went to his office. It was then I felt that someone was watching me; I turned round to see Remus.  
  
"Holy Crap!" I shouted falling over.  
  
"Sorry," Remus said trying not to laugh. He helped me up off the floor.  
  
"Thanks. What are you here for anyway?" I asked trying to be horrible it just wasn't working.  
  
"I came to say sorry for last night," he said.  
  
"Me too. I hate arguing with you," I said. Remus then started to laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry I just couldn't hold it back. The way you fell," he said.  
  
"Thanks," I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"I'd better be going now anyway. I'll see you later," he said. I nodded and hugged him before he disapprated. I then went to my office, to see a lot less paper work. I sat down and read through it all. Then at half past eleven Sirius appeared in my office. I didn't even see him. I screamed loudly and fell backward off my chair.  
  
"Thanks for that," I said sitting back up. Sirius was laughing his head off until I coughed loudly.  
  
"Claire, I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't meant to scare you either," Sirius said smiling at me. I smiled.  
  
"It's not the first time today, Remus did the same earlier. Anyways, I forgive you," I said and hugged him.  
  
"Good, it's all part of my plan to get Krista back," Sirius said grinning as I sat back down.  
  
"What are you doing about that?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I'm going to charm so that every time someone walks past, they will say 'Sirius is really sorry, and he loves you.' I'm also going to charm her so that every time she walks through a doorway, a little firework display will take place and say 'I'm sorry, I miss you loads. I love you!' That's my plan," Sirius said proudly.  
  
"Well, if that don't work I don't know what will," I said cheerfully. Sirius smiled and then went back to his own department.  
  
"Well it's good auror practice for me," I laughed to myself. I then carried on with my paperwork, and then I went to the meeting. A lot of details were revealed; I felt for sure that if Voldemort ever found out someone were betraying him he would kill them. After the meeting I was walking back to my office with a lot of paperwork when James appeared. This time I didn't scream or fall over.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
  
"I have come to say sorry," James said, it sounded rather forced. But all the same I accepted and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you. It's just I like Luicius a lot, and I don't want him to destroy our little group," I said thinking about Toast. Why I don't know?  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he saw my face screw up.  
  
"Nothing, I just fancy some toast. See you later," I said smiling then walked off.  
  
"She is too weird," James muttered to himself. I then went back to my office, again, once I was done with everything I disapprated back to the flat.  
  
"Hello!" I said brightly. I walked in smiled at everyone and went to get changed.  
  
"What did you give her?" Lily asked James. James shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"All she said she wanted was toast when I spoke to her," James said looking scared of a fierce Lily. I heard all this in my room, when I went back out everyone looked at me.  
  
"What? Have I got a sign on my back or something?" I asked chasing my back round, going round and round in circles. They just stared at me.  
  
"Are you insane?" Remus asked in disbelief,  
  
"No, why?" I asked making myself a drink.  
  
"I'd say so," Katie said.  
  
"Good!" I said and sat down. Everyone was still staring at me.  
  
"So, how was work?" Kristine asked changing the subject. We all got into a discussion about that and then Sirius and Krista apprated into the Room.  
  
"Hey," Sirius said looking round at everyone.  
  
"Hello," I said brightly. I only said it at Sirius though. Krista was looking awkward.  
  
"Um…who wants ice cream?" Lily asked.  
  
"I do," I said.  
  
"Right I'll get us all some," Kristine said and left.  
  
"Claire-" Krista started.  
  
"Oh, shut up. I forgive you, you big Wally," I said laughing. I walked over to Krista and hugged her.  
  
"That's you that is," James said at Sirius.  
  
"What did I do?" Sirius asked looking round horrified.  
  
"You're turning her into you," Katie said, they were talking about Krista.  
  
"Excuse me. I'm still here," Krista said laughing and went to get changed.  
  
"Do you guys ever go to your own flat?" I asked. Laughing, as Sirius and James made themselves comfy with some ice cream.  
  
"But this one is so much better," James said laughing. 


	8. The Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on this page.  
  
~*~Chapter 9~*~  
  
A few days past and we had started to help Remus organise a Birthday party for Kristine.  
  
"Balloons," I said cheerfully. I conjured one up and threw it round the room.  
  
"Stop with the balloon, Claire," Sirius said laughing. We had been sat down for an hour already trying to organise something. Just then an owl flew in through the window.  
  
"It's for you," Lily said passing me the note. I took it and read it; it was off Luicius he wanted me to apparate to his Mansion.  
  
"I'll be back soon. If I come back and my balloon has burst," I said laughing and I disapparated. As soon as I arrived at his Mansion, Luicius pulled me inside.  
  
"What is it?" I asked as he sat me down.  
  
"We have to talk," Luicius said grimly. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Go on then," I said.  
  
"Father has found out about you. He does not agree to it," Luicius said. It was strange because this news didn't upset me in the slightest,  
  
"So?" I asked.  
  
"He wants me to end it," Luicius said becoming cold towards me.  
  
"Fine," I said smiling. Luicius looked shocked.  
  
"If anyone asks, I broke it off with you," Luicius said.  
  
"Okay. It was a shame though because this has been almost four months now," I said, getting a little upset.  
  
"I know," he said. I then said good-bye and apparated back to the flat. It was a weird feeling because I was upset and I wasn't, in a way I was relived.  
  
"Hello," I said. They were still getting nowhere; James and Sirius had taken to throwing paper balls around.  
  
"Where did you go?" Krista asked, playfully punching Sirius in the arm.  
  
"To Luicius'. We are no longer dating," I said smiling and picking up my balloon.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Katie asked.  
  
"His father found out and he didn't approve or something. It's weird because I don't even feel upset. I feel better than ever," I said smiling.  
  
"That slimy little get," James said. I nodded.  
  
"Anyways, have you even got a list of people who are coming?" Lily asked Remus. Remus looked down at his empty bit of paper.  
  
"No," he said laughing.  
  
"Well, there's us lot for a start," Krista said pointing round the table.  
  
"Right," Remus said writing down our names. We were onto something with the Guest List. We had a lot of names down by the time we were done with it.  
  
"I'm starving," James said draping over the back of his chair.  
  
"I am too," I said.  
  
"Me three," Sirius said.  
  
"Who wants Chinese food?" Lily asked. Everyone agreed and soon enough we were eating Chinese food and the party had been sorted.  
  
"Who's Chris?" I asked looking at the list. Everyone else on there I knew by name.  
  
"My cousin Chris," Remus said. I shrugged my shoulders and carried on eating.  
  
  
  
Then the night of the party arrived, and the flat couldn't have been more chaotic. I could hear Krista screeching at Sirius for something or another. Katie couldn't find her black trousers, which were really mine. Someone then knocked on my door.  
  
"Have you seen my black trousers?" Katie asked sticking her head round the door.  
  
"You mean my black trousers that I am wearing?" I asked laughing.  
  
"Please let me borrow them!" Katie said. "They are the only pair that go with this top," she said. I threw them to her and pulled out my other trousers. Then we were all in the Living Room, guests and all. We had decorated the flat with balloons, streamers, banners, we had little sparkly stars, and we had a flashing banner. And James had insisted on Lily's little disco ball. Then Remus turned the lights out as we heard Kristine apparate outside the door. When she walked in, she almost fell back out of the door. Sirius had a magic microphone and had turned it up very high.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" we all screamed. The girls then rushed over and hugged her.  
  
"Oh wow. All this for me?" she asked.  
  
"Don't act like you are surprised!" Remus said coming over. Kristine smiled innocently and went to 'mingle' as she called it.  
  
"What are you people doing? Dance!" Sirius shouted. People were giving him funny looks, but most people still danced. Sirius had started to dance with Krista, and it was so funny to watch Krista start laughing at the way Sirius was dancing. She walked over to me, clutching onto my arm for breath.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked as Sirius looked quite hurt.  
  
"I-can't-dance-with-him," she said in-between laughter.  
  
"Oh! I thought he was quite good myself," I said smiling.  
  
"I know how you dance as well," Krista said going into new hysterics.  
  
"I'll go and dance with him then," I said. This was too much for Krista as she fell on the floor clutching her stomach laughing. I walked over to Sirius and we started to dance. In the end, both Sirius and I were laughing at each other.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't dance with you no more," we both said. I walked off to go and talk to some people I knew from Hufflepuff. It was then I saw Katie, Krista, Kristine and Lily stood in a little huddle whispering. I walked over to them.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked. Katie jumped.  
  
"Nothing," Lily lied and walked off.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"You'll find out," Katie said going to find Remus. Krista went to find Sirius.  
  
"Having a good time?" I asked Kristine.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry about you and Luicius," she said. I smiled.  
  
"Why?" I asked and walked off to talk to people. After a while Katie asked me to go and get her a drink.  
  
"You go!" I said.  
  
"Please? I'm still not right," she said. Her and James had been released from the Hospital a couple of days ago.  
  
"Oh, all right," I said and walked over to the drinks table. There was already a man there. I recognised his face from school. I busied myself with making a drink, when Krista appeared in front of me.  
  
"Claire this is Chris Lupin, Remus' cousin. Chris this is Claire Magford, a very good friend of Remus'," she said disappeared again. I started to laugh.  
  
"Do you get the feeling that was re-hearse?" Chris asked me.  
  
"Yes. Anyway, nice to meet you as Krista said I'm Claire," I said smiling. He was a head taller than me and very good-looking. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He shook my hand, and smiled at me. I felt myself go all weak at the knees.  
  
"Hi. I'm Chris," he said. I stood there staring then he cleared his throat.  
  
"Sorry. So, what do you do?" I asked.  
  
"I work at the Ministry, you?" he asked. We had gone and sat down on the couch now, and I was absent-mindly sipping Katie's drink.  
  
"I work there too. How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" I said. Then from the corner of my eye I saw the Marauders and the girls watching intently. I pulled my wand out behind my back and shot a letter at them. The letter said, "Is this a set up?"  
  
"I am seventeen. Soon, to be eighteen. I was in the same year as you," he said. I smiled.  
  
"Well, I guess you already know how old I am then," I said. He nodded. We sat and talked for a while, and we were getting on really well. Then people started to go home.  
  
"I'd better be going," Chris said standing up.  
  
"Okay. It was fun talking to you," I said.  
  
"Same here. Bye," he said and left. Then the girls rounded on me.  
  
"I'll get some ice cream and chocolate," Katie screamed.  
  
"Sorry boys you'll have to leave," Lily said. The boys looked thoroughly disappointed. Katie, Krista and Lily said good-bye to Remus, Sirius and James. Then we all clustered round the couch.  
  
"Oh, vanilla," I said and started eating some ice cream.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Lily asked.  
  
"He is good looking. And he has a great personality," I said eating some ice cream.  
  
"I thought you would like Cousin Chris," Kristine said eating some chocolate.  
  
"I knew it was a set up," I said laughing.  
  
"Yup," Krista nodded. We sat and talked well into the night, when finally we were all asleep in the Living Room. Little did we know the next morning we would be waken up the Marauders? 


	9. A break-up and the meeting!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on this page.  
  
~*~Chapter 9~*~  
  
A few days past and we had started to help Remus organise a Birthday party for Kristine.  
  
"Balloons," I said cheerfully. I conjured one up and threw it round the room.  
  
"Stop with the balloon, Claire," Sirius said laughing. We had been sat down for an hour already trying to organise something. Just then an owl flew in through the window.  
  
"It's for you," Lily said passing me the note. I took it and read it; it was off Luicius he wanted me to apparate to his Mansion.  
  
"I'll be back soon. If I come back and my balloon has burst," I said laughing and I disapparated. As soon as I arrived at his Mansion, Luicius pulled me inside.  
  
"What is it?" I asked as he sat me down.  
  
"We have to talk," Luicius said grimly. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Go on then," I said.  
  
"Father has found out about you. He does not agree to it," Luicius said. It was strange because this news didn't upset me in the slightest,  
  
"So?" I asked.  
  
"He wants me to end it," Luicius said becoming cold towards me.  
  
"Fine," I said smiling. Luicius looked shocked.  
  
"If anyone asks, I broke it off with you," Luicius said.  
  
"Okay. It was a shame though because this has been almost four months now," I said, getting a little upset.  
  
"I know," he said. I then said good-bye and apparated back to the flat. It was a weird feeling because I was upset and I wasn't, in a way I was relived.  
  
"Hello," I said. They were still getting nowhere; James and Sirius had taken to throwing paper balls around.  
  
"Where did you go?" Krista asked, playfully punching Sirius in the arm.  
  
"To Luicius'. We are no longer dating," I said smiling and picking up my balloon.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Katie asked.  
  
"His father found out and he didn't approve or something. It's weird because I don't even feel upset. I feel better than ever," I said smiling.  
  
"That slimy little get," James said. I nodded.  
  
"Anyways, have you even got a list of people who are coming?" Lily asked Remus. Remus looked down at his empty bit of paper.  
  
"No," he said laughing.  
  
"Well, there's us lot for a start," Krista said pointing round the table.  
  
"Right," Remus said writing down our names. We were onto something with the Guest List. We had a lot of names down by the time we were done with it.  
  
"I'm starving," James said draping over the back of his chair.  
  
"I am too," I said.  
  
"Me three," Sirius said.  
  
"Who wants Chinese food?" Lily asked. Everyone agreed and soon enough we were eating Chinese food and the party had been sorted.  
  
"Who's Chris?" I asked looking at the list. Everyone else on there I knew by name.  
  
"My cousin Chris," Remus said. I shrugged my shoulders and carried on eating.  
  
  
  
Then the night of the party arrived, and the flat couldn't have been more chaotic. I could hear Krista screeching at Sirius for something or another. Katie couldn't find her black trousers, which were really mine. Someone then knocked on my door.  
  
"Have you seen my black trousers?" Katie asked sticking her head round the door.  
  
"You mean my black trousers that I am wearing?" I asked laughing.  
  
"Please let me borrow them!" Katie said. "They are the only pair that go with this top," she said. I threw them to her and pulled out my other trousers. Then we were all in the Living Room, guests and all. We had decorated the flat with balloons, streamers, banners, we had little sparkly stars, and we had a flashing banner. And James had insisted on Lily's little disco ball. Then Remus turned the lights out as we heard Kristine apparate outside the door. When she walked in, she almost fell back out of the door. Sirius had a magic microphone and had turned it up very high.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" we all screamed. The girls then rushed over and hugged her.  
  
"Oh wow. All this for me?" she asked.  
  
"Don't act like you are surprised!" Remus said coming over. Kristine smiled innocently and went to 'mingle' as she called it.  
  
"What are you people doing? Dance!" Sirius shouted. People were giving him funny looks, but most people still danced. Sirius had started to dance with Krista, and it was so funny to watch Krista start laughing at the way Sirius was dancing. She walked over to me, clutching onto my arm for breath.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked as Sirius looked quite hurt.  
  
"I-can't-dance-with-him," she said in-between laughter.  
  
"Oh! I thought he was quite good myself," I said smiling.  
  
"I know how you dance as well," Krista said going into new hysterics.  
  
"I'll go and dance with him then," I said. This was too much for Krista as she fell on the floor clutching her stomach laughing. I walked over to Sirius and we started to dance. In the end, both Sirius and I were laughing at each other.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't dance with you no more," we both said. I walked off to go and talk to some people I knew from Hufflepuff. It was then I saw Katie, Krista, Kristine and Lily stood in a little huddle whispering. I walked over to them.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked. Katie jumped.  
  
"Nothing," Lily lied and walked off.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"You'll find out," Katie said going to find Remus. Krista went to find Sirius.  
  
"Having a good time?" I asked Kristine.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry about you and Luicius," she said. I smiled.  
  
"Why?" I asked and walked off to talk to people. After a while Katie asked me to go and get her a drink.  
  
"You go!" I said.  
  
"Please? I'm still not right," she said. Her and James had been released from the Hospital a couple of days ago.  
  
"Oh, all right," I said and walked over to the drinks table. There was already a man there. I recognised his face from school. I busied myself with making a drink, when Krista appeared in front of me.  
  
"Claire this is Chris Lupin, Remus' cousin. Chris this is Claire Magford, a very good friend of Remus'," she said disappeared again. I started to laugh.  
  
"Do you get the feeling that was re-hearse?" Chris asked me.  
  
"Yes. Anyway, nice to meet you as Krista said I'm Claire," I said smiling. He was a head taller than me and very good-looking. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He shook my hand, and smiled at me. I felt myself go all weak at the knees.  
  
"Hi. I'm Chris," he said. I stood there staring then he cleared his throat.  
  
"Sorry. So, what do you do?" I asked.  
  
"I work at the Ministry, you?" he asked. We had gone and sat down on the couch now, and I was absent-mindly sipping Katie's drink.  
  
"I work there too. How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" I said. Then from the corner of my eye I saw the Marauders and the girls watching intently. I pulled my wand out behind my back and shot a letter at them. The letter said, "Is this a set up?"  
  
"I am seventeen. Soon, to be eighteen. I was in the same year as you," he said. I smiled.  
  
"Well, I guess you already know how old I am then," I said. He nodded. We sat and talked for a while, and we were getting on really well. Then people started to go home.  
  
"I'd better be going," Chris said standing up.  
  
"Okay. It was fun talking to you," I said.  
  
"Same here. Bye," he said and left. Then the girls rounded on me.  
  
"I'll get some ice cream and chocolate," Katie screamed.  
  
"Sorry boys you'll have to leave," Lily said. The boys looked thoroughly disappointed. Katie, Krista and Lily said good-bye to Remus, Sirius and James. Then we all clustered round the couch.  
  
"Oh, vanilla," I said and started eating some ice cream.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Lily asked.  
  
"He is good looking. And he has a great personality," I said eating some ice cream.  
  
"I thought you would like Cousin Chris," Kristine said eating some chocolate.  
  
"I knew it was a set up," I said laughing.  
  
"Yup," Krista nodded. We sat and talked well into the night, when finally we were all asleep in the Living Room. Little did we know the next morning we would be waken up the Marauders? 


	10. Pizza Talk

Disclaimer: I own nothing on this page!  
  
~*~Chapter 10~*~  
  
The next morning, I could hear a strange sound was I dreaming? I opened my eyes to see the Marauders playing a song on some Kazoo's that had been left over from the party. The girls were already awake.  
  
"What the?" I asked and fell off the couch with a loud scream.  
  
"Morning," Krista said. I smiled and climbed back onto the couch.  
  
"You've missed the big news!" Lily said.  
  
"What?" I asked brightly going into the kitchen.  
  
"Sirius gave me a promise ring. Someday he's going to ask me to marry him!" Krista screeched sitting on Sirius' lap.  
  
"Congrats," I said sipping some coffee.  
  
"And there's more," Katie said.  
  
"What? You're not having a baby?" I asked shocked. That was too much for me and I fainted to the floor. I could hear Krista stood over me, and I sort of came back to my senses.  
  
"You alright?" James asked, as Sirius helped me to the couch.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Its just Krista having a baby!" I said still shocked.  
  
"I'm not," Krista said laughing.  
  
"Well thanks for letting me think that!" I said. Krista carried on laughing.  
  
"The other news is that Chris is moving in with us today," Remus said over Krista's laughter.  
  
"Really?" I said and went to get changed. Chris was moving in with them? Surely that would mean he would spend more time over here? Today we had planned to go and get our things for Lily and James' wedding, which would take place in a month's time. I was so busy thinking I realised I was pulling my sock onto my arm. I corrected all my clothing and went back into the Living Room.  
  
"Are we all ready?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yep," I said and disapparated to the shop.  
  
We had good day picking out dresses and tuxes. Lily decided on a long, white, fitted wedding dress. And she chose purple dresses for the bridesmaids. When we got back to the flat Chris, Remus' cousin was waiting for us.  
  
"You done un-packing?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just finished," Chris, said smiling. Ah, no!! The smile!  
  
"Hey," I said smiling and went to change my robes. I have thing about wearing a set of robes all day and for most of the night. I have to change them. That's why the majority of the washing in the flat was mine.  
  
"Why are you changing your robes again?" James asked as I came back out wearing black robes.  
  
"I can't wear robes I've worn all day at night," I said brightly.  
  
"Claire, you scare me," Katie said laughing.  
  
"Well, what can I say? I scare myself," I said.  
  
"I'm hungry," Sirius whined.  
  
"Your always hungry," Krista said kissing him.  
  
"Please, not right now. I feel sick," James said.  
  
"Why not, big brother? Your always kissing Lils," Krista said. She was sat on Sirius' lap, and I could see that as she turned to argue with James at any moment she could fall.  
  
"Uh, Krista," I started. But Krista silenced me and carried on ranting. It was at that precise moment she fell onto the floor. Sending James into fits of laughter. That was it; Krista got back up off the floor and chased James out of the flat.  
  
"Brothers and Sisters," Lily said shaking her head. Lily then went onto make James and herself some dinner.  
  
"I can't be bothered to cook!" I whined, but it was whining brightly.  
  
"How do you make whining bright?" Chris asked me.  
  
"I don't know. Brightness comes to me naturally," I said.  
  
"Don't we know it? We had to share a Dorm with you for seven years," Lily shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"We had to listen to you going on about James all the time. It was twice as bad then when Krista started to Sirius. Then became even worse when Katie started to date Remus," Kristine said.  
  
"I can remember it as if it was yesterday," I said laughing.  
  
"Krista talked about me?" Sirius asked.  
  
"As if you didn't know," Katie said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Padfoot could never shut up about Krista, much to the annoyance of James," Remus told us. Sirius opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off by Krista running in and diving behind him.  
  
"Krista!" James shouted appearing a moment later with a huge wart on his nose.  
  
"You two are to much alike. I'm going to go get some pizza, anyone want any?" I asked standing up. Everyone told me what he or she wanted.  
  
"I'll come with you," Chris said standing up.  
  
"Okay," I said smiling. Lily gave me some Muggle money we kept in a jar and we left the flat. On the way to the Pizza place we talked loads. Then on the way home we were talking even more.  
  
"So, your and Auror?" Chris asked.  
  
"How did you know?" I asked shocked.  
  
"I know a lot about you," he said laughing.  
  
"What are you like my stalker?" I asked smiling. We walked back to the flat, and outside the door, he stopped walking.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's just I was wondering perhaps we could go out for a drink sometime?" he asked. Was this what I though he was saying? Was he asking me on a date?  
  
"Yeah sure," I said grinning. He smiled and we went in. 


	11. The Wedding

A/N: I am not going to go into so much detail with the wedding ceremony because Kristatwen wrote that up and I don't want to sabotage it! Krista btw is the person who writes the other view to this, which is called Life without Lily and James.  
  
~*Chapter 11*~  
  
It was the night before Lily and James were due to marry. I was getting ready in my room when Katie came in.  
  
"Can I borrow your black pants?" she asked smiling.  
  
"When will I ever be allowed to wear my black pants?" I asked laughing and throwing them to her. I could hear Lily and Krista talking outside.  
  
"Lets go!" I heard Krista yell.  
  
"Hang on," I shouted brushing my hair.  
  
"Once again she holds everything up," Katie said laughing. I laughed and we disapparated to the club. We had decided to go to a club first then go back for our normal little girl talks in the flat with lots of ice cream and chocolate. It was a wizards club so we could diapparate straight into the main part. We got some drinks and sat down.  
  
"I love this song!" Kristine screamed and started dancing with some guy.  
  
After this little outburst of Kristine's a tall guy came over and asked Lily to dance, actually a long line of guys came and asked Lily to dance. Krista too was asked to dance a lot. Along with Katie and myself. We weren't arguing though! It was a laugh. After we were done at the club we went back to the flat.  
  
"I can't believe I am getting married tomorrow," Lily said. We sat and talked about this for a little while then Sirius appeared and took Krista somewhere.  
  
"That seems a bit fishy," I said laughing.  
  
"Perhaps he wanted a snog?" Kristine asked.  
  
"It's Sirius people. Of course he just wants to see Krista because he hasn't seen her all night," Lily said laughing as Krista re-appeared in our living room looking at our amused faces.  
  
"What?" she asked sitting down.  
  
"So what did he want?" Katie asked.  
  
"Nothing he wanted some help writing his speech up," Krista lied. You could tell when Krista was lying because her temple would turn a funny shade of blue from stress.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Fine. James was freaking out a bit! He thought Lils was going to pull out of the wedding," Krista explained. Now Lily had turned a dangerous colour of white.  
  
"He doesn't want to marry me? He's going to let me walk down that aisle and not be there isn't he?" she asked slightly hysterical.  
  
"No, he thought you didn't want to marry him. Everything is okay," Krista soothed.  
  
"No, it's a plan he has charmed you to say that so I'll look a fool," Lily said looking round the room.  
  
"Lily that's just insane. Now you know James will want to marry you! He loves you!" I said. It took a little while longer to convince Lily James was not going to leave her down the aisle and we were not charmed to lie to her. After that we all left to our rooms for some sleep.  
  
The next morning we were al up early and getting ready when Lily turned hysterical and thought James was going to not turn up.  
  
"He doesn't want to marry me!" Lily screamed.  
  
"He does remember last night, about him having second thoughts," Krista said.  
  
"He loves you Lily," Katie added.  
  
"I'm only eighteen though!" she screamed.  
  
"So why should age matter if you two love each other as much as you do?" I asked.  
  
It carried on like this for a little longer while Kristine was about to say something when an image appeared from Krista's ring, it was Sirius and James getting ready and talking about Lily and Krista. It disappeared and we all stood shocked.  
  
"What was that?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know I was thinking about what Sirius was doing and the ring showed me!" Krista said.  
  
"It must be a special ring then!" Kristine added looking at the ring. We all agreed and got ready.  
  
We were at the wedding ceremony and I was waiting with Chris. Chris and I had become really close within the past month and started to date. We spent almost every minute possible with each other. It was quite funny because Lily needed another Usher and James said Chris immediately so I was being ushered by Chris. The music struck up and we walked down the aisle followed by Kristine and Peter, (Kristine wasn't very happy about that!), then Katie and Remus and then Sirius and Krista. Sirius was best man and Krista maid of honour. Then the music for Lilt struck up, she looked lovely walking down the aisle, I looked at James he was grinning like a fool, I caught Krista'[s eye and had to try and stop myself from laughing. Lily walked to James and James took her arm, the Minister of Magic then began. He said the usual things then it was time for Lily and James vows. James went first.  
  
"In all my life I never thought I would ever meet anyone I could love as  
  
much as I love you. You are my love, life, and strength. But to make it  
  
even better you are one of my best friends in the entire world. I never want  
  
to be without you from this day forward. I love you, and promise to take  
  
care of you and protect you."  
  
Then Lily tried to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks and went next!  
  
"James you are my dream come true, falling in love with one of my best  
  
friends is the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are always  
  
there when I need a shoulder to cry on, when I need a good laugh, or when I  
  
need to have a serious conversation. And I promise I will be there for you  
  
in the same ways. I love you with all my heart and soul. And I never want  
  
to be apart from you."  
  
I was crying silently as they finished their vows. I noticed a lot of people were so I didn't feel stupid. They exchanged rings and the Minister pronounced them man and wife. I was crying my eye out it was so sweet. I noticed Lily go and give Krista a hug as Chris came over to me.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked smiling.  
  
"That was so beautiful," I said laughing through my tears. He laughed a little and kissed me.  
  
"What are they doing?" I asked laughing as Sirius walked o the refreshment table and James was looking at Krista's finger.  
  
"I don't know!" Chris said. I smiled and walked over to them, Krista explained.  
  
"I get it now!" I said.  
  
We all then went and sat down at the Top Table for dinner. The food was delicious and all thought the meal I was talking avidly to Chris. Then Sirius cleared his throat to start his speech. He began and the lights went out. A procession of photos of James came next with little bits of advice from Sirius. I was laughing my head off by the time he was done. Although the last picture had been very cute. I looked round the room to see a lot of people smiling at Lily and James. The music then started and I watched Lily and James dance. Then when the next song started Chris asked me to dance, we got up and started to dance.  
  
"You having fun?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah! I love weddings," I said.  
  
"So you're a big softy?" he asked.  
  
"No, just at weddings," I said laughing. When the next song came on everyone changed partners, I danced with Remus while Katie danced with Chris.  
  
"That was a lovely wedding wasn't it?" I asked Remus.  
  
"It was I must say," he said smiling.  
  
"So, how's it going with you and Katie? You two look really cute together," I said.  
  
"Thank you. And it's going great. How about you and Chris?" he asked.  
  
"Same. I think the next wedding we attend will be Krista's and Sirius," I said. Remus nodded. By the time everyone was done with the dancing I had danced with all the Marauders and of course the girls for a laugh. We had decided to do a quick can can. It was rather funny. Then it was time for Lily and James to leave to for their honeymoon they had decided on Paris. We all covered them with rice and confetti as they left.  
  
Then it was back to the one flat. After Lily and James had bought a house the boys had moved in with us. We had magically expanded the flat for them.  
  
"They are really cute together," I commented on Lily and James. I was sat in my bridesmaid dress with Krista, Katie, Kristine, Remus, Sirius, Peter and Chris. I was also eating some vanilla ice cream. We stayed up pretty late talking about everything.  
  
"So is this going to be the new way of girl talk?" Krista asked laughing.  
  
"Looks that way!" I said. After a while everyone started to fall asleep, I fell asleep with my head on Chris' chest and my legs were up on the end of the couch. It had been a brilliant day shame the next day was going to be horrific. 


	12. A horrifying day

Disclaimer: You know what I am going to say so lets get on with the chapter!  
  
~*Chapter 12*~  
  
The next morning Krista was screaming and waking up Katie and I. She explained about a battle, I magically changed into robes and disapparetd to the battle. Deathaeters had attacked and they needed every single auror out there. As soon as we apprated hexes started hurling at us. I got hit in the right leg, we all ran behind some trees.  
  
"That hurt," I screamed as Krista did the same. Sirius and Krista were stood looking at each other's wounds checking they were okay.  
  
"We will have to move or we'll be pinned," Sirius shouted we all agreed. We ran to some nearby rocks and I got hit again along with everyone else. As soon as we got there the couple from Krista and Sirius' department apprated and so did Alex.  
  
"Guys we are moving to that shack so we can see better!" I screamed the nodded and Katie, Alex and I ran to the shack. I got hit a couples more times along with Katie and Alex. We got into the shack and the death eaters hadn't noticed where we had gone, thankfully.  
  
"We will have to go back out there now," Katie said looking out of the broken window.  
  
"I never thought I would be involved in a battle like this!" I screamed trying to stop my arm and legs bleeding.  
  
"Come on! I can see some other auror's from my department! I am going to go with them, will you be okay Claire?" Katie asked as she prepared to go.  
  
"Katie, I'll be fine be careful!" I said and we hugged before she left.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Alex asked.  
  
"We will have to go out there and be damn well bloody brave!" I said laughing slightly.  
  
"Trust you to be bright in something like this!" Alex said.  
  
"Alex, I am not being bright or a hero I am trying to save lives. I was put in the Department of Wizards Protection for a reason. Now are we ready?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, there's just one thing before we go," Alex said grabbing my arm as I went to leave.  
  
"What?" I asked wrapping my leg quickly.  
  
"I may not ever get the chance to tell you this again Claire, but ever since your first day of work I have had the biggest crush on you. I know this isn't the time or place but I may not be able to tell you again," Alex said. I stood shocked.  
  
"We'll talk about it later," I said. We both then left the Shack. Curses were thrown at us. I pulled out my wand as I ran started to throw some back at them. I was like a war out here. I stunned a couple of death eaters and Alex did the same. All I could think about was getting through this and seeing Chris again. We needed to survive. We got to a patch of trees.  
  
"You okay?" Alex asked as he looked at my face, which had a cut on it from a very nasty curse.  
  
"Fine, you?" I asked, he was bleeding from his arm. He nodded and then a two death eaters jumped out.  
  
"Holy Crap!" I breathed.  
  
"Look what we have! We have ourselves some aurors," a death eater taunted. My heart was racing. I had to get through this with Alex!  
  
"I can see," a voice drawled from under a mask. I almost fainted when I heard that voice. It was Luicus Malfoy. I stared in shock.  
  
"What should we do? Kill? Or torture them?" the first voice asked.  
  
"Kill the boy," Luicus drawled.  
  
"No!" I screamed! To late, I tried to push Alex out of the way but Luicus held me by the arms as the first death eater killed Alex. His body fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Alex!" I screamed.  
  
"What are we doing with her?" the first asked.  
  
"You go, leave her to me!" Luicus demanded. The first left swiftly. Luicus let me go and started to hit him.  
  
"How could you? A Death eater?" I screamed. I looked round and saw fellow aurors getting hurt. I couldn't waste time, before he knew what was happening I stunned him. I then performed a spell which sent Alex back to the office, John would be there waiting. I held back my tears and gave Luicus a kick in the stomach before running. I ran past death eaters when I spotted Katie. The auors were now winning. A fresh wave of determination had swept over our side. I got reached Katie.  
  
"Come on! Just point your wand and shout the stunning spell!" Katie said. I nodded and did so. We just pointed our wands and screamed the spell in every direction; other aurors were now doing the same. After a long time and many curses, our side triumphed. My body was aching and I was cut.  
  
"What about Krista and Sirius?" I asked looking round.  
  
"Krista was hurt badly and has gone to St.Mungo's," Katie explained.  
  
"Is she okay?" I asked panicking.  
  
"I don't know," Katie said as Remus apparted.  
  
"Thank god your okay!" he shouted running to Katie. They stood hugging.  
  
"You two go to St.Mungo's. I'll be there soon, if anything happens don't even hesitate and come and get me," I said and disapparated to the office. John was stood over Alex.  
  
"What happened?" he asked when he spotted me.  
  
"Two Deatheaters jumped out on us. One held me and the other killed Alex, I was lucky to get away," I said sitting down.  
  
"Are you okay?" John asked.  
  
"I'm fine. What is happening with Alex?" I asked.  
  
"He will be taken to the Wizard's funeral parlour and I will tell you when the funeral is," John said. I felt like crying, I had become good friends with Alex. We always had a laugh at work. Now he was.dead?  
  
"Okay," I said.  
  
"You go to St.Mungo's and get your self fixed, I'll speak to you later," John said smiling. I nodded and disapparated. I found Katie waiting.  
  
"Lets go find Krista," I said. Katie nodded and we walked in. Then Medi- Wizard's followed us in and we told James, Lily and Sirius about the battle as they healed us.  
  
"How is she?" I asked.  
  
"She is in a coma," Lily explained. We stayed for a few more hours, before we decided to leave.  
  
"Sirius, she is going o be fine. If anything happens come get us," I said hugging him after Katie before we left. We disapparated to our flat.  
  
"Claire!" Chris shouted running to me. He hugged me.  
  
"Hey!" I said. After two weeks there was still no change in Krista's condition. I was sat in my office one day when Lily appeared briefly with Sirius.  
  
"Get Katie! Krista is awake!" Then she left. I stood up and ran to Katie's department.  
  
"Katie!! She's awake!!" I screamed.  
  
"What? Really?" Katie asked. I nodded and we disapparated to the hospital.  
  
"Is Claire and Katie alright?" I heard Krista ask from her room.  
  
"We are fine!" I shouted running over to her tears in my eyes. I hugged her. After that she stayed in for a week and we had all planned a surprise party for her coming home. As she walked through that door she grinned from ear to ear. I was glad all my friends were okay. Then an owl flew in it was from John; Alex's funeral along with the couple from Krista's department was to be held on Monday. My heart dropped. Not all of my friends were okay. 


	13. Farewell!

Disclaimer: Anything you see I don't own!  
  
*~Chapter 13~*  
  
After the welcome home party for Krista James and Lily had decided to stay the night at the flat. The girls and I had decided to have a nice little girly gossip. So we put our P.J's on and the guys were about to leave the Living Room when they spotted the food and decided to be in on this gossip. So Chris joined me on the couch and I snuggled up to him. Lily and James were on the other couch, Remus and Katie in front of the fire, Sirius and Krista in front of our couch and Kristine and Peter sat in armchairs. It was then I remembered about the owl off John.  
  
"Are you going to go?" I asked Krista and Sirius.  
  
"Yeah," Krista said.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go?" Chris whispered. I nodded.  
  
I still had nightmares about that battle. I kept re-living the moment Alex told me he liked me, then when he was killed the way his body hit the floor and lay motionless. How Luicus had held me to stop me helping. I hated that man for that. Yet I still couldn't bring myself to tell my friends he was a Death Eater. I hadn't even told Chris yet. Krista had now started to play a game where she asked everyone what he or she wanted more than anything in the world. Sirius wanted a flying motorbike, Katie wanted her brother to grow up but changed her mind to Sirius and Krista getting a room, Remus wanted Kristine to stay single so he wouldn't have to worry, Peter a job at the Ministry, James a professional Quidditich player, Lily for James to stop snoring, this sparked off another of James' and Krista's fights.  
  
"Here they go," I said as they ran around the flat shouting hexes at each other.  
  
"It's surprising how they can do that all the time," Katie chipped in.  
  
"Yeah I can't argue with Kristine," Remus said. Everyone rolled their eyes. We all knew how protective of Kristine Remus was. It was because he was protecting Kristine from a werewolf he got the bite.  
  
"We all know that Moony," Sirius said laughing. There was a sudden thud followed by another thud and then howls of laughter. Everyone scrambled from where they were to go see what happened. Krista and James had hit each other with the Tickling Charm at the same time and both were laughing on the floor still screaming at each other through their laughter. We all started to laugh.  
  
"That was clever," Kristine, said as Lily and Sirius relieved them of the charm. We walked back into the Living Room and I sat on the couch with my head on Chris' shoulder.  
  
"You tow have to truce so we don't have another outburst," Remus said. They gave in and truce. Krista then carried on asking people. Chris said he would like to go to Romania and work with dragons. Krista then asked me.  
  
"I would like to take two months out and travel," I said thinking.  
  
"If you're going I'm coming with!" Krista said smiling.  
  
"Can I come with you?" Sirius asked hopefully.  
  
"No! It's going be a girls only thing!" We both said. Sirius and Krista talked about this before Lily interrupted and asked what Krista would want most in the world.  
  
"Socks for my feet! Be back!" She said and left.  
  
"Will she really travel without me?" Sirius asked, as if James was going on a trip to the joke shop and leaving him behind.  
  
"Yeah! It will be a girls only thing," I said smiling.  
  
"I'll be all alone with you then Sirius," Chris said.  
  
"Yep you will!" I said smiling. Chris grinned at me.  
  
"Those two are slowly turning into you and Lily, Sirius and Krista and Remus and Katie the way they act!" Kristine said to James.  
  
"Oh I hope so!" I said sarcastically. James took offence to this and threw a pillow at me, which I threw back at him. Krista then re-appeared.  
  
"Come on! Answer the question!" I said. She finally said she would like to be an aunt. We stayed up for a while longer and eventually everyone fell asleep. I fell asleep with my head on Chris' shoulder and my legs were dangling down over his legs.  
  
Krista and Sirius tickling James because he woke them up with a burst of ice-cold water waked us the next morning.  
  
"My favourite way to wake someone!" I said stretching.  
  
"At least someone appreciates it," James said laughing.  
  
"I need a shower!" I said and went to the bathroom. I had a quick shower grabbed some toast and disapparated to work with Chris.  
  
"Have fun!" I said as he disappeared into the Department of Magical Sports. He smiled.  
  
"You'll be fine!" he said and left. I walked into the department to see John.  
  
"Morning," I said pouring some coffee.  
  
"How are you?" he asked. I nodded and shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"I hate to say it, Claire. But Alex's re-placement will be starting today, you'll have to show them the ropes," John said. It struck me finally that I wouldn't be working with Alex no more. Alex was gone.  
  
"That's fine! I have some work to be getting on with first," I said. John nodded and I went through to my office. I walked in and put my cup on the desk. My desk was scattered with loads of files and papers. I magically arranged them and set to work. My mind kept straying to the thought of Alex though. We had become good friends and he put up with my endless blabber. Like I listened to him. I felt guilty that he died. It was my fault, I could've broken Luicus' grip it's not hard. But Luicus seemed to have strength I had never known. I had been staring intently at a wall thinking all this over when I realised someone had walked into my office.  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked. It was a boy around the same age as Alex had been.  
  
"I am Sean Davies. I believe you are Claire Magford?" he asked. I nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet you Sean. Now what should we do first? I know I'll show you your office then the big office/department then we'll go onto different bits in the Ministry," I said throwing my quill down.  
  
"Sounds good," he said and we left my office. I showed him his office, Alex's old one, and then I introduced him to John and we went onto the rest of the Ministry with things that concerned our department.  
  
"Basically we are here to protect Wizards. We deal with the spy's, the attacks and known death eaters," I told him as we left Bartemius Crouch.  
  
"We are the newest department and if and when Voldemort falls we will be only run for a year at the most then close," I explained.  
  
"Okay. Sounds an interesting job," he said smiling. We moved onto different departments before returning at the end of the day to our department.  
  
"I'll finish all this on Monday. Although I have nothing over the weekend to do so I'll take some home," I said to John.  
  
"That's fine Claire. I'll see you at Alex's funeral and stop blaming yourself," John said. I nodded and he left. I walked into my office and grabbed some files. I walked out locked the door and apparated to the flat.  
  
"Hey!" I said to Kristine who was laid on a couch doing some of her summer homework.  
  
"Hello. Doing some Potions homework. Are you making food tonight?" Kristine asked practically pleading.  
  
"You are joking? Last time I cooked I burned everything and almost burned the kitchen down!" I said laughing. I had been banned from cooking because of that. In the end we decided on ordering food. A little while later Sirius appeared carrying a sleeping Krista in his arms.  
  
"Right little snoring sleeping beauty," I said smiling.  
  
"She fell asleep at work. I'm going to put her to bed, give me some food because I'm going to sleep too," Sirius said. I handed him a carton of Chinese food and he left.  
  
"Kristine aren't you going shopping in Diagon Alley tomorrow?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. To get my school stuff. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering. I'm going to go to bed, I am really tired and I have Alex's funeral tomorrow. Good night," I said and went to my room. I quickly changed into my P.J's and climbed into bed. For the first time since the battle I had a nightmare free sleep.  
  
The next morning I was up early and I had a quick shower before going into the kitchen to have some breakfast before the funeral. When I walked into the kitchen in black robes and my hair pulled back, Sirius was stood eating some cereal.  
  
"Morning!" I said smiling brightly.  
  
"Morning. How come Chris isn't coming to the funeral?" Sirius asked with caution.  
  
"He wanted to. But I would prefer to go alone. You and Krista don't have to come," I said pouring some coffee. My life seemed to revolve around pouring coffee.  
  
"We'll come because I know your bound to start bawling half way through," he said drinking from his cup.  
  
Krista appeared then and we set out to Matt and Lisa's funeral. Matt and Lisa were the couple who died in Krista and Sirius' department. The ceremony was beautiful and I was now feeling even more hatred towards Luicus. At the end Krista was crying her eyes out and we moved on to Alex's. I took a deep breath on the way in and sat down. I looked around and noticed Alex's sister from a picture he had shown me. I smiled and she smiled weakly back. She then came and sat by me.  
  
"Hello, I'm so sorry," I said. She nodded and the ceremony continued. A lot of people were emotional at this funeral. I felt like crying all the way through. Which I did. Alex was an innocent person who had been killed because of me. Because I had been too weak to help him. At the end I was crying my eyes out. Krista came up to me and hugged me. I told her and Sirius about Alex telling me he liked me before he died.  
  
"We'll talk more at the flat," Krista said and we disapparated. When we arrived Krista made us some hot chocolate.  
  
"So what happened?" Sirius asked sitting down.  
  
"Well we were in that shack thing. And he told me he may not get another chance to tell me he liked me," I said tears welling in my eyes.  
  
"Then, we ran out and two Death Eaters surprised us. The one grabbed me and the other killed Alex," I said. I told them everything except the fact Luicus Malfoy was the person who had held me. He was the person who was responsible for Alex's death. An hour later Remus, Katie and Kristine appeared in the flat with parcels. Kristine was going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Lily appeared a few minutes later to make dinner. We were all having dinner together to say good-bye to Kristine and Lily. Lily disappeared into the kitchen followed by Krista. I then went to see if Chris was in his room. I walked to his door and knocked.  
  
"Chris? You in there?" I asked through the door. There was a sudden grunt and he answered the door smiling.  
  
"Hey! I was sleeping!" He said.  
  
"Nice to know. Come on we are having dinner soon," I said smiling up at him. He smiled and leaned in and kissed me. When the kiss ended we went into the Living Room. I jumped onto the Couch.  
  
"Sirius! I never realised it before but I finally see what people are on about! You and Katie do look like each other," I said. Sirius looked at me and threw a pillow at my head. Followed by Katie.  
  
"I do not look like him!" She said. I nodded frightened of another pillow attack and started to talk to Remus. A little while later lily served up dinner and it was delicious. We all decided on going straight to bed instead of having any girl talk and I wasn't one to argue. I practically ran to my room and changed. I scrambled into bed all the while thinking about Alex's funeral. I fell asleep a little while later.  
  
I was up with Katie the next morning in the kitchen. We went to wake Krista when we walked in however she wasn't there.  
  
"Where is she?" I asked looking under her bed.  
  
"I think we know!" Katie said looking sickened. She then shouted down to Sirius' room for them to get a move on. Krista emerged from there a little while later.  
  
"Two nights in a row?" I asked as Katie and I cornered her on her way to the bathroom.  
  
"If you must know I had a night mare!" Krista said. I felt guilty then.  
  
"Sorry," Katie and I said at the same time. After that everyone got ready and we apparated to Kings Cross to see Kristine off. After this I was going to go and see somebody.  
  
"Bye Kristine!" I said hugging her.  
  
"Have fun!" Katie said hugging her after me.  
  
"Keep in touch. Stay out of my room. Krista, Sirius don't progress in your grossness and don't let Claire in the kitchen," Kristine said as if we were the ones going on the train.  
  
"Bye!" We all shouted as she climbed on the train. After that we apparated back to the flat.  
  
"It's going to be weird!" Katie said.  
  
"I know," I said looking round. After a few minutes Krista left to take a nap, Sirius left after her.  
  
"Katie, I said I'd go see my Mom and Dad. I won't be long. And I want food when I get back!" I said laughing. Katie nodded laughing and I disapparated to a place I knew well. It wasn't my parents house it was Luicus Malfoy's manor. I shook the hair out of my face and knocked on the door. A house elf answered.  
  
"How can I help Miss Claire?" she squeaked up at me. I knew this elf well; she had been the elf that served me when I came to the manor.  
  
"Is Mr Malfoy about?" I asked. She nodded and let me in. "I'll go and get Master Malfoy," she squeaked and ran away. A moment later she returned with Luicus. I glared at him. He walked up to me and told me to follow him. We went into his Living Room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked looking at me oddly.  
  
"I don't really know. I do however know I can never forgive you for what you are and what you have done," I said. I though I would be angry but I was quite calm.  
  
"I know that. I never asked you too," he said coldly. I stared at him; rage had started to take over.  
  
"I can no longer stay and talk to you pathetic excuse for a human being. I don't know what I ever saw in you? Perhaps I was insane during that period of my life?" I asked even more coldly. Luicus looked shocked.  
  
"I am leaving, before Mister-I-am-on-the-best-side decides to kill me too! One thing, I know who and what you are," I said smiling evilly before leaving. I slammed the door with force and apparted to the flat. Did I really have the guts to tell? I knew one thing; I wasn't Luicus Malfoy's favourite person right now. But I hated him. I never thought I would be saying that I hated Luicus Malfoy! 


	14. The argument and vision?

It was the day before Sirius' birthday, and Chris and I were going shopping to Diagon Alley to get a present for him. As twelve o'clock came, I brushed my hair and we disapprated outside a Joke shop.  
  
"Should we get him something from here?" I asked. Krista had a bet on with Sirius that he couldn't last three months without doing a prank. It was quite funny, because Krista would prank him but he couldn't do anything back. We looked around all the Joke shops and after a while decided to go and get an ice cream. We walked over to Folrian Fortescues' Ice Cream Parlour; I noticed Luicus and a woman. I had heard he was dating someone that must be her. Chris went to get the Ice Creams when Luicus walked over to me.  
  
"Hello Claire. This is Naricessa. Naricessa go look in a shop," Luicus said with no emotion toward this woman. Naricessa left.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
  
"Have you told anyone about what I am?" he said quietly.  
  
"No! But if you don't leave me alone soon I might," I said. Chris came back over to us then.  
  
"The queue is too long, I'll wait a minute," he said. He then kissed me and put his arm around my waist. Luicus looked disgusted.  
  
"I'm guessing you are Lucius Malfoy?" Chris asked Luicus, the same look as Luicus' on his face. James had told Chris all about Lucius, I however had not be mentioned. Chris didn't know I had dated him for four months.  
  
"I am yes. And you are?"  
  
"Chris Lupin."  
  
"Well that was nice, come on Chris we'll get something to eat at the Leaky Cauldron," I said grabbing his hand and going to pull him away.  
  
"Good-Bye Claire. One thing before you leave, I never told you the relationship I had with you was most probably the best one I ever had. I mean, you were a great kisser and our make-out sessions were great. Not to mention something else. I'll leave now, but four months," Luicus said a look of satisfaction on his face. He had achieved what he wanted.  
  
"You dated that?" Chris asked me.  
  
"Yes. But-" I started. Chris looked at me with fury, and disapparted.  
  
"Claire, he doesn't really want you. You are just something to occupy him for now. I however want you back! I miss you!" Luicus said.  
  
"Shut up! I'm in the right mind now to go straight to the Ministry and tell them what you are. Or seeing as I'm an auror I could easily just arrest you and take you in," I said harshly. Luicus shut up. I disapparted after Chris. I arrived in the Living Room to see Krista, Sirius, Katie and Remus sat down.  
  
"Did Chris just come through here?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. He went through to his room," Krista said. I walked to his room. I knocked the door.  
  
"Chris, please can we just talk?" I shouted through.  
  
"No. I don't want anything to do with you," Chris shouted back.  
  
"Fine!" I shouted and walked to room, I slammed the door. How could this happen? Everything was fine. By this time I was led on my bed crying, while throwing a ball at the wall. It was then someone knocked the door.  
  
"Claire, it's Katie and I. Can we come in?" Krista's voice shouted through.  
  
"We have ice cream!" Katie shouted. Ice Cream? I got up, wiped my tears away and answered the door. They came in and shut the door behind them. I grabbed some vanilla ice cream and threw myself back on my bed.  
  
"So, what happened?" Katie asked.  
  
"That nightmare I used to call a boyfriend turned up outside the Ice Cream place. He told Chris we used to date along with a few other things," I said. Tears were rolling down my cheek now.  
  
"Claire, he's hurt that's all. Give it a little time and everything will be fine," Katie said.  
  
"A little bump in the road that's all. I know you'll end up back together," Krista said smiling. How could they know? I didn't know! However, I wasn't so upset any more, I was angry with Chris.  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah!" they said in unison. Krista hugged me.  
  
"Thanks!" I said.  
  
"If he isn't nice to you, Krista and I will kick his ass," Katie said. I laughed.  
  
"We'll leave you to get changed. We have a meeting with Dumbledore at seven," Krista said standing up.  
  
"Why? What did Sirius do now?" I asked laughing.  
  
"I said the same thing!" Katie said. They left then and I got ready. I pulled on some black robes, and pulled my hair back. When I walked into the Living Room Krista and Sirius had left, and Remus and Katie were sat on a couch.  
  
"Hello!" I said brightly. I walked into the kitchen and got some water.  
  
"Feeling better?" Remus asked.  
  
"Much," I said walking back in and sitting in an armchair.  
  
"What time do we have to leave?" Katie asked. We didn't have a normal clock we had one that showed the position of the moon and what type of moon it would be for Remus. Then we had a clock, which showed where we all were.  
  
"About half a hour," I answered looking at my watch.  
  
"Wonder what he wants to see us about?" Remus asked. He picked up the Daily Prophet and started to look at the Wanted ads. He had trouble finding a job because of him being a werewolf. At that moment, Chris walked into the room and sat opposite me.  
  
"What time are we going?" Chris asked.  
  
"In about twenty minutes," Katie said looking at the paper with Remus. We all sat there in silence until we decided it was time to leave. We decided to apparate to Hogsmeade and walk up to Hogwarts.  
  
"We'll lets be off," Remus said disapparting. We all followed. Katie and Remus walked on ahead, leaving me feeling very awkward walking with Chris.  
  
"Well this is fun," I muttered to myself.  
  
We walked through the castle and into Dumbledore's office. As soon as I got in there I walked to the opposite side of the room to Chris. I had decided not to speak to him; he had obviously decided the same. Dumbledore wasn't there. He had gone to do something quickly. So I sat there quietly looking at the portraits on the walls. I glanced at Chris and glared at him. Then Dumbeldore walked in. Severus Snape behind him. Remus looked at me confused, as did Katie. I shrugged my shoulders. Dumbeldore then told us we would all be in a group to stop Voldemort. The Order of the Phoenix. James was to lead it. He then said we could leave. Krista, Sirius and Snape stayed behind though.  
  
"What was Snape doing there?" Remus asked, when we walked back through the castle.  
  
"No idea! Lets hope he doesn't bring any other members of his little gang to this Order," I said.  
  
"Not that you would be complaining if it was Malfoy," Chris said. We were in the grounds now. I glared at him.  
  
"That's over! Done with! Grow up!" I said.  
  
"Well after four months, I thought you would be a little disappointed," he taunted. Remus and Katie were watching uneasily.  
  
"Considering I was with you for about eight!" I shouted.  
  
"So?" Chris asked. I swore loudly at him and walked off into Hogsmeade and disapparated to the flat. Once in the flat I stormed off to my room got changed, while muttering, and went back into the Living Room. A few moments later Remus, Katie and Chris apparated into the Kitchen. They sat down and then James and Lily appeared.  
  
"And to what do we owe this pleasure?" I asked smiling.  
  
"Ha ha Claire. We have something to tell you all. Is everyone here?" Lily asked looking round the room. Her eyes fell on Chris who was at the opposite end of the room to me. She looked at me and I shook my head while mouthing, "Later!" After that Sirius and Krista appeared.  
  
"Now the Royal Party have arrived we have an announcement," James said, earning a punch in the arm from Krista.  
  
"Well come on Prongs," Sirius said. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Guys, we are going to have a baby!" Lily yelled. We all rushed over to them and hugged them. A lot of questions were asked and Lily was five months along, she had only just found out. After that Lily and Krista went to a corner to talk about something. I sat back down in a chair.  
  
"So, what' happened with you and Chris?" James asked sitting down next to me.  
  
"Long story. Basically, we ran into Malfoy and he told Chris all about him and I dating is mad. So we aren't talking!" I explained.  
  
"See, your regretting it now!" James said.  
  
"No, just not telling Chris sooner. I don't regret my relationships," I said. James just looked at me. The conversation then turned to their un- born baby. After a while James and Lily left. And everyone went to bed. I sat up and played chess against the chess set itself. After five games I went to bed.  
  
I had the strangest dream; I was running in a field after my younger sister. It was a beautiful field filled with daisies. My sister is only seven years old and this field reminded me of the one out by my Parents' house. I was chasing her and she was laughing. Then Lord Voldemort appeared and killed her. I screamed out and ran to my sister Lord Voldemort then placed the Crutacious Curse on me and I fell to the floor screaming in pain. Then a high-pitched cruel laugh filled the air. He took the curse off me and disapparted.  
  
I woke up suddenly, and was breathing heavily. How was my sister? I hadn't seen her in two weeks. She was a younger version of me and called Lucy. I missed her. I was going to go around my Parents house tomorrow and see her. I made that decision in my head. I fell back to sleep without any disturbing dreams. That had never happened before!  
  
The next morning, I got up before anyone else, showered and changed quickly then disapparted to my parents' house. My Mom and Dad were always up early.  
  
"Morning!" I said smiling when I walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Claire! Is nice of you to finally come and see us!" my Mom said. I laughed and hugged them both.  
  
"Where's Lucy?" I asked.  
  
"She's getting dressed," My Dad said. The words had barley left his mouth when a something hurtled at me and hugged me tightly round my waist in the from of my little sister Lucy.  
  
"Claire!!!!" She shouted. I laughed hugged her back.  
  
"So, how long do you have?" My Mom asked.  
  
"Not long. It's Sirius' birthday and we are throwing a surprise party for him. Also, I am trying to make things up with Chris," I said sighing.  
  
"You've had your first row?" My dad asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah something like that. I was wondering if perhaps on Saturday Lucy would like to come to Diagon Alley with me?" I asked.  
  
"Can I? Oh can I?" Lucy shouted.  
  
"I don't see why not! As long she is good today," My dad said. I smiled and I made arrangements to go round on Saturday, I hugged them all good-bye and disapparted. When I arrived back in my room I went into the Living Room to find James and Sirius leaving.  
  
"We ready?" I asked.  
  
"Yep lets get started!" Krista screeched and grabbed a bag full of party stuff. Then Krista went to get something from her room. We all finished decorating and cooking and went to get changed. I showered and pulled on some clothes then went back out into the Living Room.  
  
"Right everyone hide!" Krista instructed. I glanced at Chris who was looking a little uneasy. I really did want to make things up with him but he had to stop being so damn stubborn. I hide and Sirius and James came in and switched the lights on. We all jumped out and shouted surprise. Krista ran straight over to him and hugged and kissed him. I was stood talking to Kristine when Chris came up behind me and cleared his throat. I turned round and look surprised, Kristine then left.  
  
"Claire, I am really sorry. I can't believe I was so stupid, I realise now that that was all in the past. Will you forgive me?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry too!" I said and hugged him. He kissed me and asked me to dance, which I accepted without any problems. After that everything was back to normal and Chris and I were going on like the fight had never happened. I went to bed that night happy. However, half way through the night I couldn't sleep and decided to go pay Chris a visit. I knocked on his door and walked in. He was sat at his desk awake reading something to do with his work.  
  
"Hey!" I said. He looked up shocked.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, I couldn't sleep and though I would come and see you!" I said smiling. I sat on his bed and we spent the rest of the night talking. The next morning I left his room and ran to mine to get changed. Then went down to breakfast.  
  
"Morning!" I said in my usual bright manner.  
  
"Yep," Krista said throwing the Daily Prophet down.  
  
"We'd better be leaving," Sirius said and he and Krista disapparted. When Chris was ready I left for the Ministry with him. When I got into the Department, I sat in a chair waiting.  
  
"Claire? What are you doing?" John asked me when he walked in.  
  
"I was waiting for you. What time is this meeting today?" I asked.  
  
"It's now. Go get Sean and I'll meet you up there," he said and left. I got Sean and we walked to Meeting Room 1. It was all to do with an attack that had happened and some clues they had received about Death Eaters. When that was over I was pulled into another meeting telling me I would be going undercover for a week with Krista, James, Sirius and Katie. After those were over I went for a walk about in the Ministry seeing as John had left early because his wife was giving birth and I didn't have any paperwork, I just needed to be ready in case of an attack. I went to see James first. He was sat in his office doing nothing.  
  
"Hello!" I said brightly sitting down.  
  
"Hey! How come you are down here?" he asked.  
  
"I was bored. I'm on alert today, so I decided to go for a walk," I explained.  
  
"Okay. And I am the lucky person you have come to see?" he asked laughing. We talked for a while then I left to go back to my department. It was en- route that ran into Peter.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him.  
  
"Nothing. I was looking for James," he said nervously. I looked at him oddly. It was right outside our department and Peter knew where James' was. He seemed to be trying to see inside. Then he left and went to find James. I muttered something about him being strange and went back inside to sit and talk to Sean. When the day was over I went back to the flat for a meal Lily had cooked for us all.  
  
"Food!! I am starving," I said walking in. I changed my robes and went back into the Dining Room. We sat and talked about work, hogwarts and some other things. When dinner was done we all walked into the Living Room. I sat down next Chris. The room went quiet and Sirius got down on one knee in front of Krista. I smiled and watched as Sirius asked Krista to marry him. When she accepted everyone ran over to them and started to hug them.  
  
"Show us the ring!" I shouted. That was apparently now my job since Lily. After everyone had calmed down and stopped talking we all retired to bed. I changed into my pyjamas and went back outside into the Living Room. I wasn't about to let that Chess Board get the better of me, plus I couldn't sleep. As I was setting up the qhites after the first game Chris came out into the Living Room, went into the kitchen then spotted me on his way back with a glass of water.  
  
"Nice of you to finally notice me!" I said sarcastically.  
  
"I didn't know you where there. What's up?" He asked me. He came and sat by me on the couch.  
  
"Not a lot. I couldn't sleep so I thought I would play chess against the board. You?" I asked moving my bishop to get it taken by the Blacks Queen. Damn!  
  
"I was thirsty. What are you doing tomorrow?" Chris asked.  
  
"Um I am going to take Lucy out for Ice Cream for about half hour. Want to come?" I asked turning to smile at him.  
  
"Yeah sure. Ice Cream is always good," Chris said smiling.  
  
"Okay, I am going to see if My Mom agrees first. I have already asked but Lucy had to behave and you know what she is like. She gets hold of My Dad's wand and likes to flick it round the place making things grow," I said laughing. Chris laughed. It was then the Black Queen checkmated my King.  
  
"Well you going to bed?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you in the morning," Chris said, he leaned down and kissed me. He then went to bed. I sat the Chess board up for anyone else who wanted to play and went to bed. I hadn't been in my room long when someone knocked and came in. It was Chris.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just you sat in my room all last night and thought I would re- pay the favour," he said smiling.  
  
"Pull up a bed! I have some paperwork to be getting on with. I thought I didn't today in work but obviously I do! It was hiding in my draw," I said pointing to my desk. Chris sat down and talked to me as I got on with the work. Half way through the night I fell asleep at the desk and can only guess that Chris had fallen asleep way before that, because the room was silent. I didn't have any horrible dreams about Lucy either. 


End file.
